Imaginary
by darkening-eyes
Summary: A girl comes to Gaea at the same time as Hitomi. What would happen if she falls in love with two people? Who will she choose?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters so please don't sue me. But any characters you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Note - Dilandau is not that violent but can be emotional at times. He is gentler in nature here.  
  
Chapter One – In the Beginning  
  
A flash of light brightened the dark, grey sky. "What was that?" asked an ash blond haired boy named Gatti.  
"I have no idea," whispered Dalet, shaking his shoulder-length brown hair like a wet dog. The door opened to reveal Folken, a man rarely to be seen around.  
"I would like to have a word with you Dilandau," he said in a deep, rich voice. With a grunt and a shake of his silver head, he dismissed all of the other Dragonslayers.  
"What do you want Strategos?" asked Dilandau with his usual sneer.  
"I want you to go investigate that flash of light. If there happens to be someone or something there, bring it back unharmed. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir," replied Dilandau with the usual sarcasm. He just didn't like to be told what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
I opened my eyes and took an account of my surroundings. I was in the middle of a lush forest. I looked at my reflection in a nearby pond; I still looked the same, I still had the same clothes on, and even had my prized sword with me. "Where am I?" I thought out loud. I then looked up to see two moons in the sky, one greatly resembling the Earth. My mouth dropped open in shock. It was impossible! The only reason could be because I was transported to another dimension, another planet. But that was beyond logic! How could this be true? Was I in a dream? I pinched myself, but I couldn't wake up? Of course idiot. How can you wake up if you are already awake? Suddenly, I felt a presence closeby. I gripped the hilt of my sword and stood ready to attack. How could I have guessed some one would sneak up behind me when I was surrounded by a forest? The next thing I knew, a blade was pressed into my neck. ************************************************************************  
  
I had never expected to see a girl here, let alone one with a sword. She stood still, her ebony hair being blown by the light breeze. She was almost too perfect, innocently harmonious with nature. However, a duty was a duty and I rushed her from behind. We stood there for a moment, and I liked the feel of her pressed against my body. But time had to move one, as did I.  
"You're coming with me girl." Saying this I reached for her wrist, but she dodged out of my grasp.  
"Who are you and where am I?" she demanded. "Why? Don't you know where you are?" "If I knew, would I be asking you?" Now she was starting to annoy me, she definitely wasn't like girls from around here. She looked menacing, "Tell me or else..." "Or else what? You obviously don't know anything. You're as lost as one can be. You are not properly dressed and look worse than one of those whores at the nearby tavern. To top it off, you are wearing a sword. So..." I saw her resolve weakening a fraction, and I gave her that, she knew she had to take a little humility, being new and all that. "Follow me," I ordered. And she did. *****************************************************************  
  
Even though my pride was at stake, I followed him. This...this complete stranger with silver hair and red eyes on a planet that was definitely not Earth and...and what? What was I supposed to do? Just because I had an ego problem right about now did NOT make it any better for me not to follow him. And of all the nerve-  
"What is that...that monster?" I yelled. It was a huge robotic machine, red as blood.  
"That is a guymelef," he answered, smirking at my lack of knowledge, "my guymelef, Alseides." He then jumped into this cockpit I should say and motioned for me to come in. I noticed that it was cramped, very cramp. So naturally thinking that this was a big machine, it had a room for me somewhere else. So I asked, "Where do I sit?" and he looked at me like I was a being with two heads and an extra-large zit on my nose.  
"In case you haven't noticed, you sit right here," motioning the place beside him. It was horrible, I was practically sitting on that guy's lap, a stranger. 'Just perfect,' I thought. When he started it, however, I let out a whoop. It was more exciting than any rollercoaster ride I've been on. We landed in about a few minutes, in some sort of a futuristic city. Everywhere I looked, there were so many contraptions and machines that even I, the queen of controlling myself, gaped around like a nerd in amazement. I guess I was pretty obvious because he smirked and said, "Welcome to Zaibach."  
  
What do you think? Please R&R. It will be really appreciated. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer – I don't own Escaflowne or any of its characters so please don't sue me. But any characters you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Note – I noted that in the last chapter there was no sign visible to signal the changes in points of view. I sincerely apologize for this error.  
  
Chapter Two – Introductions  
  
We walked to a huge, grey building thing. Dilandau led me through a series of winding hallways only to reach what seemed to be a small office. Lit torches illuminated the room, giving it an eerie glow. It was then that I felt a different presence behind me. I turned around to see a tall man with spiky blue-silver hair, deep red eyes, and a long, black cloak standing there with an unreadable expression.  
"Hello and welcome. My name is Folken Fanel, more commonly known as Strategos." I noticed he didn't offer me his hand. (Wonder why?) "And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"  
"Shani sir. Pleased to meet you."  
"Well la dee da. The time is ticking and I'm not getting any younger. Spill it Strategos, what is she here for?" I narrowed my eyes at him, what did he mean?  
"She is our seer," Folken replied.  
"What am I here for?" I asked bewildered.  
"Nothing at the moment," replied Folken. This conversation was going nowhere and it really was frustrating me. I was tired, lost, lonely, and confused.  
"I don't understand. I am NOT a seer, I do not know where the hell I am. AND I WANT TO GO HOME!" The two men were taken aback for a second after my outburst, but Folken quickly regained his composure.  
"I'm sorry for looking over these facts. You really must be exhausted. I will show you to your room," Folken said. "After you."  
  
As we were walking down the hallways, Folken said, "I noticed you carry a sword with you. Do you know how to wield it?"  
"Hell yeah." He sort of smiled down at me. "Very well then Shani. Tomorrow we will see that you are evaluated." We stopped at a door. "Here is your room. I hope you have a good night's sleep. Someone will escort you around tomorrow." Saying this he left abruptly. I found the room pleasant, even though it was very plain. The walls were painted some sort of grey or white, there was a middle-sized bed on one side, and on the other side there was a desk, dresser and a washroom. I washed up quickly and I fell in a deep, dreamless sleep with a nagging feeling that I had met Folken somewhere before.  
  
That's all for Chappie 2 folks. I DEMAND 10 reviews in order to post another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
